The New Grand Magic Games?
by Wapplez
Summary: When Fairy Tail is offered a job by Makarovs old friend, Fairy Tails strongest members are sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect some people from an evil dark lord. Takes place during the Triwizard Tournament and after 1 year time skip after Tartaros. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Im so sorry I havent been writing! Ill make sure to continue this one!**

 **"When Fairy Tail is offered a job by Makarovs old friend, Fairy Tails strongest members are sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to protect some people from an evil dark lord."**

 **Lettuce begin!**

Normal Pov

At the Fairy Tail guild, people were partying. It has been a few days since the guild got back together, after the Tartaros incident. They were having a blast, until, their very old masters booming voice spread throughout the hall.

"Can I see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and Gajeel in my office?" He yelled loudly. After he said that, Erza was mad. She looked at Natsu and Gray, with anger in her eyes, and with a tone you'd never want to hear, she said

"It hasn't even been a week, and you already got us in trouble?!"

"I-it wasnt us! We didn't do anything!" Natsu said voice trembling.

"Yeah! For once Flame-Brain in right!" Gray said, slightly nervous, from Erza's anger.

"Oh yeah ice princess?!" Natsu challenged.

"Shouldn't we go to masters office?" Lucy suggested, lightly.

"I suppose, lets go" replied Erza, heading to the stairs, everyone else in Team Natsu following, Yes, including Happy.

When they reached the masters office, Gajeel, Levy, and Wendy were already there, along with Master Makarov, and an unfamiliar old man by him.

"Ah, there they all" Master stated, before continuing "As you all know I called you in here, for a very important reason" He paused "This is an old friend of mine, Dumbledore, He is headmaster of a school for Witchcraft and wizardry" He was interrupted with the confused faces of everyone "Yes, a school for magic" He told them all, to clear things up. "Im sure Dumbledore can clear things up" He said, before the man beside Makarov spoke

"As you know, I am headmaster of a school full of wizards and witches, but there's a tournament coming up, and there's a dark lord, planning on hurting our students. I request that all of you act like students from Fairy Tail Academy, and protect are school. So, are you up to the challenge?" He finished with a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The guild members chosen to go were crammed onto a train, heading to the place they had to call home for a while. Although they didn't like the fact that they wouldn't see their friends at the guild, and that they might not be together. On the train, Erza was yelling at Natsu for whatever reason, and Natsu was fighting back. Luckily the fight got stopped, before the train got struck by swords or caught on fire.

The train suddenly came to a stop, jolting while knocking some back and pulling some forward. Wendy looked out of the window, and gasped. The other soon to be students also looked, and were greeted with the sight of a large castle, the school. The guild members didn't expect the school to be so large, and were shocked.

They were rushed out of the small train and onto a dock with multiple row boats. They all rowed to the school to begin their adventure.

Even though it was mid-November, it was snowing. Snow flurried through the air, landing on the group of mages who weren't even paying attention, and looking at the massive school. Behind them a cough took them away from their thoughts. Dumbledore was standing there, with a smile on his face

"Enjoying the school, i believe?" he commented.

"Yes, Dumbledore sir, its a very pleasant view," Erza told him, earning a laugh from Dumbledore.

"Why yes, it is. You can call me Albus, if you'd like. But Professor Dumbledore will have to do in front of students and teachers."

"We understand, right?" She asked the other mages, getting nods of agreement. "good," she finished.

"Now, lets head into the school" and with that, they were off.


End file.
